1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide device, and more particularly, to a device which has a guide function of guiding a component terminal to be inserted into an electronic circuit substrate or the like towards a specified position.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for easily inserting a terminal of an electric component, a connector or the like (referred to as component terminal hereinafter) into a contact portion of a connector, a through hole or the like provided on an electronic circuit substrate, there is a method in which a guide component, which has a guide function of guiding the component terminal to the contact portion, is mounted on a side of the electronic circuit substrate from which the component terminal is inserted.
For example, a guide component having a form of a guide hole with an opening portion spreading in a tapered shape is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-089509 (JP 2013-089509 A). In JP 2013-089509 A, the insertion of the component terminal towards the contact portion is made easy by mounting the guide component in the above form to a position corresponding to the contact portion on the electronic circuit substrate.
In addition, while not providing a guide component for directly guiding the component terminal, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-323941 (JP 2003-323941 A) discloses a technique in which for assisting in engaging a first connector having the component terminal with a second connector at an object side, the second connector is received in a holder.
However, in a prior guide component 110 described in the above JP 2013-089509 A, a state in which a component terminal 23 is in contact with or close to a guide component 110 (specifically, a guide hole) is maintained (see an area indicated by the ellipse F in FIG. 11) even after the component terminal 23 is guided to a specified through hole 21 in a substrate 20 such as an electronic circuit substrate and the mounting of the component terminal 23 to the substrate 20 is completed.
Conventionally, there is an intrinsic value of resonance in a component, and where there are a plurality of components, individual intrinsic values of resonance of these components are generally different from each other. Thus, for example, in a vehicle or the like which carries a plurality of various components thereon, the plurality of components vibrate separately at respective phases and amplitudes in a vibration environment, thus resulting in a relative vibration between the component terminal and the guide component. Therefore, if, as in the above JP 2013-089509 A, a relative vibration is generated between the component terminal 23 and the guide component 110 in the state where the component terminal 23 contacts with the guide component 110, a problem that the component terminal 23 is worn by the contact face (the area of ellipse F in FIG. 11) will arise.